


You're Mine

by beautyunleashed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Kitten, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Public teasing, Rim job, Smut, Teasing, cum in pants, dom/sub hints, hickeys and some scratching, spanking is mentioned, touching discreetly in front of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyunleashed/pseuds/beautyunleashed
Summary: Otabek can't keep his hands off Yuri, even in public.





	You're Mine

Yuri could see his mouth moving, but he definitely could not hear him. His full attention was being sought by the hand on his leg that was daring to touch his crotch. 

"Answer him," Otabek hissed at him, eyeing him with a look of disapproval. Yuri sighed. He could barely speak at that point; his mouth was dry and his heart was racing; every motion sent shivers and sparks through his body. There was no way he could answer anyone coherently, and Otabek knew it. That's why he was smiling so much.

Yuri smiled apologetically as he swallowed and managed to ask Yuuri to repeat himself. This would happen multiple times that night; Otabek testing Yuri, teasing him; a little game he loved starting no matter where they were. They could be in supermarket, or the doctor's office, or even at the local park. The worst part was that Yuri loved every bit of it.

Towards the end of the dinner party, where a lot of their old friends had gathered to catch up since the last competition, Otabek would have Yuri crumbling under him. Yuri would be clenching his fists and swallowing hard as Otabek's hand rubbed him through his jeans, working him slowly and tantalizingly. He was trying so damn hard not to moan or cry out as he relentlessly touched him. 

Otabek was sensing Yuri's discomfort, his own erection pressing against his jeans. Thankfully, Yuri was good at hiding his pleasure, so no one had noticed. Secretly, he prayed someone would notice. It would only make things better. 

But, the dinner party came to an end, couples slowly taking their leave from the table. Once the house was empty, Yuri let out a harsh whine. He buried his face in his hands over his barely eaten food. 

"Fuck, Otabek," Yuri's fingers slid into the front of his hair, combing it out almost impulsively. His body was shaking with pleasure as a dark skinned hand unzipped his jeans. 

"What's wrong, kitten?" Otabek purred as he gently kissed his neck. He had moved closer to Yuri now that everyone was gone. 

"Nothings wrong. Nothing at all, that's the problem."  
Several more moans escaped his lips as he breathed heavily. Otabek grinned when he peeled back his cum stained boxers. He was pushing him to his second climax and they never even made skin to skin contact. 

"Do you want to continue this in the bedroom, kitten?" Otabek was teasing him more as his cool hand traced the top of his hip bones, ignoring his rock hard member. 

"Please, god." His breath was heavy and he kept squeezing his eyes shut, trying his best not to cum again. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Yuri felt his fingers slide into the back of his hair and grab it. "Do you, kitten?" Yuri breath was heaving as he pulled on his hair, forcing his head back. Soft whines emerged from the back of his throat. Yuri felt like he was about to burst.

"Yes, please," Yuri gave Otabek a half lidded side look with full wantonly pleasure spreading over his face. He was suffering from his touches; Otabek loved this. "Please fuck me already, god."

Otabek chuckled into his neck where he was leaving a new mark. "Oh darling, I only said touch you. Maybe," he kissed his neck again, trailing towards his parted lips, "Maybe another time." 

Yuri whined at that decision. He needed Otabek so bad right now. There was no way he would have built up tensions this far for him to say next time. Yuri and Otabek both knew no matter what was said it always ended up differently.

Once in the bedroom, Otabek pushed Yuri onto the bed so he was on top, hanging over him with his body trapped between his arms. "Yura," he growled, groping him through his boxers, "You're mine." His lips trailed from his lips to his neck, suctioning and latching onto his soft skin, pulling at it gently, making him tilt his head back with a soft moan. He would make sure everyone knew he was his. 

"Beka," Yuri whined underneath him. Otabek felt his smaller hands grab for his neck, for his shirt. He pulled away, shifting his weight into his hard crotch as he lifted his shirt off his body. Yuri's eyes looked him up and down, from his perfectly craved hip bones to his pecs to his neck to his eyes. He couldn't believe this man loved him. 

He lowered himself back onto Yuri. He felt his weight press even harder against his crotch, causing him to moan softly. He was so hard with tension and pleasure. 

"Otabek please," he whined out. Otabek had taken to his neck again. "Please touch me again." 

"Sorry, what was that, kitten?" Otabek grinned as he pulled away from his neck. He was clearly pretending not to have heard his plea as his hips moved and ground into him more. 

"A-ah, please- Please touch me." 

"Anything for you, Kitten."

He gasped when his cold fingers reached his shaft, slowly pulling it out of his wet boxers. It was throbbing in his hand, already covered in precum and cum.

"O-oh-" he moaned, each pump pulling back his foreskin, causing him to shake with pleasure. Feeling himself do this was nothing compared to someone else touching him. Otabek glanced down at his swollen cock and smiled back at him, kissing his open lips again, sliding his tongue against his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Yuri barely managed the wherewithal to kiss back, his moans increasing with each kiss. 

His hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he worked him more; the pressure was building to its maximum. "Otabek- I-" He gripped his shoulders, hard enough to leave a mark, as his hips bucked into his hand at the start of his orgasm. Cum splayed onto his chest and stomach as Otabek continued to pump his shaft until he was finished. Yuri breathed heavily, staring at himself and then at Otabek. 

"Already, kitten?" Otabek teased, leaning down to kiss him. Yuri felt his fingers scrap up some of the cum from his stomach and he pulled out of the kiss. "Open wide for me," he cooed.

Yuri opened his mouth more than it already was, and Otabek gently slid his fingers in so he could taste himself. Yuri's hands instinctively grabbed onto his wrist, helping him work his fingers in between his lips. 

His tongue licked them clean eagerly. From the tip of his finger all the way past his first and second knuckle, he sucked on them hard as he stared into his deep brown eyes. "That's good, kitten," he growled. "Get ready for me next." 

Once he was satisfied, he stood up and took off the rest of his clothes as Yuri wiggled out of his. "Come here." Otabek lifted a finger, beckoning for him to kneel in front of him. He grabbed his shaft with the other hand, pumping it slowly. He was just as hard as Yuri was.

Yuri positioned himself in front of him and soon his hand replaced the older man's. He pumped it hard and slow, kissing his hip bones and thigh, sucking at his sweet sweaty skin until it was red in multiple spots. 

"Mmmm Yuri, please," he whispered, and for the first time that night he was begging him. Yuri smiled and stuck out his tongue, stared up at him, and licked from his balls up to his cockhead. Otabek's face contorted as he let out a small breath of air. It was purely reaction to how the blond looked under him, teasing him, even with his eyes. 

His tongue continued to move along his shaft and he sucked on the sides of it. Otabek threw his hands back, clutching onto the dresser as Yuri worked on his cock, making sure not to leave a single spot dry. He even sucked on his balls, staring at him with no shame or regret. He just wanted to please Otabek as much as possible. 

"Yuri, please-" He was cut off when he felt Yuri suck on him, slowly inching more and more into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. His hand flew onto the back of his head and grabbed his blond hair, pushing his head down more. Yuri adjusted without a thought. 

Otabek was quietly moaning above him, his breath was heavy with heat and lust. Yuri knew he was never one to be loud, and he loved that all the more, because if he ever moaned out, that meant he was doing something amazing. 

Yuri let Otabek take over. He gave in to his hand and let him control his head, forcing his cock all the way out and back in. It pressed against his throat every time, causing him to moan with each thrust. Yuri's mouth was becoming sore, but he loved it and sucked even harder.

"Oh, fuck," Otabek muttered, watching the blond look up at him with half lidded eyes, his hands clawing into his hips. Otabek bucked his hips with every thrust of his hand. He didn't even warn Yuri as he came into his throat, holding him down. 

"Fuck," he let go of his head. Yuri slowly pulled his cock out of his red lips. Drool and cum were dripping down his chin as he stared up at Otabek. "You look so beautiful," he breathed, pulling him up to his feet so he could kiss him deeply. Their fingers intertwined as he kissed him more and pushed him back onto the bed. "Not as beautiful as you," Yuri replied with a smirk.

Otabek growled and challenged that, moving down his body so he was at his throbbing cock again. Their hands parted and Otabek's trailed down his sides along with small kisses until he reached the inside of his thighs, sucking on them gently. 

"Baby, lay on your stomach," he commanded, and Yuri turned over. "Up." 

Yuri knew exactly what he meant. Otabek smiled as Yuri lifted his ass in the air. "Now spread your cheeks for me," he added, and he did exactly that. His pink asshole was wide open for him as he licked around the edges. Yuri shuddered underneath him, the feeling of his tongue completely new down there. 

"A-ah-" Yuri's voice broke and Otabek pulled back, licking his chin. "Is this okay?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Yuri gasped as his tongue slid inside, running along his walls. His hands gripped the pillow as he felt it move in and out, and before long he had the tip of his finger helping to stretch it out. 

Otabek sat up and added a second finger. They darted in and out, relentlessly stretching him. Yuri moaned out into the pillow. "You like this, huh," Otabek whispered, bending over so he could kiss the back of his neck. Yuri whined and nodded his head against the pillow. High pitched whines and moans kept escaping his lips as he worked him faster, increasing the pressure and speed until he couldn't handle it anymore. 

"I'm going to put it in now, okay?" Yuri nodded again and whined, taking the break cautiously. Soon he felt Otabek's tip pressing against his entrance, pushing inside. He spit onto his hole to push it in more, working it in slowly. Yuri was almost pulling away, but Otabek made sure to hold his hips against him. 

"You're so big," Yuri whined, gripping the pillow harder. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, no doubt. He always was. 

"Say it again," Otabek commanded as he pulled out and thrusted into Yuri, causing him to yelp. There were tears in the corner of his eyes, but he was enjoying every second of this. 

"You're so fucking big," he repeated. The feeling of his girth stretching him out was driving him mad. 

Otabek only thrusted more at that. Yuri was cursing and moaning his name uncontrollably as he pounded into his ass. His hands crawled and grabbed at the pillows as he moaned out. "Fuck me harder! Oh god, please," Yuri whined, and he did just what he wanted. 

Otabek touched his prostate, and from there on out Yuri swore he saw stars. His eyes rolled back into his head as he was moaning out so loudly, not even caring if their neighbors heard. Otabek grabbed his neck with one of his hands and squeezed gently, pulling his head to tilt back as he pounded into him harder. Between the pressure of his hand and his cock, he screamed, cumming all over the bed sheets. 

Otabek was not done though. He continued to pound into Yuri relentlessly, begging for more moans from him. "Keep on, baby, fuck." His hand was still on his neck and his breathing got worse. He was living on the high of barely being able to breathe. There was a distinct difference between his hand choking him and his hard cock burying deep into his ass. Yuri loved it so much.

Tears rolled down his cheek as Otabek slapped his ass with the other hand. The one on his throat moved to his hair and pulled on it. Yuri whined out. 

"Fuck, you feel so good Kitten," Otabek breathed. He could feel him clenching around his dick with every tremor he had, his thighs shaking from overstimulation. He kissed the small of his back, biting at his skin gently, daring to leave marks any where he could. Yuri was his canvas, and only his. 

"Where do you want me to cum?" 

"Otabek-" he whined out, moaning from all of the pleasure. "Please cum in me." 

"Where do you want it?" he smiled against his skin and straightened back up. 

"Inside of me, please," he whimpered, unable to control his voice anymore. Within seconds Yuri was crying out from his cum shooting inside of him, filling him up. Otabek rode it out as cum dripped onto the bed sheets below him. 

"Yuri," he grunted with one last thrust. Yuri whined out as he slowly pulled out, cum spilling onto the bed. His thighs and ass were still shaking and clenching and he collapsed onto his side, staring at Otabek. 

"God, I love you Plisetsky," he muttered, kissing his lips once before getting up and grabbing a towel. He cleaned off Yuri as best as he could and himself and then they took off the cum covered sheets. 

He pulled him back into bed with him and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. They were breathing heavily against each other. Otabek circled his arms around Yuri, pulled him in tightly.

"I love you so much more, Altin."


End file.
